Saga 4
Saga 4: Gang Weed Events During the end of Saga 3, 3 jokers start a revolution against chads and jocks and for gamers to rise up. They’re led by 3 Jokers, Modern Joker, Classic Joker, and Vintage Joker. Their propaganda artist/illustrator is Tim Buckley who made control alt delete. They start small riots and revolutions all over the country. Jerry, who was presumed missing is part of Gang Weed. The ‘rise and grind gamers’ kid is also part of Gang Weed They revive Sans from Undertale with dark magic and brainwash him to be a gang weed member, as Gamer Sans. A few weeks after starting riots they charge against Washington D.C. Vanessa was distracted by the coolcrew and has to battle the Joker Trio She loses and is sent to a hospital in Miami. She dies a few days later. Matthias, Vanessa's fairly unknown vice president and SSCCM spy decides to join gang weed because he wanted Vanessa but she didn’t like him and liked the ‘chad’ Ernesto. Gang weed never tells him that they killed Vanessa, and he doesn’t know this. Whenever a gang weed member dies, they get a game over. On April 20th, at 4:20 pm, gang weed members blow up 20 sporting stadiums, killing around 600,000 and injuring 100,000. Members including Jerry, each joker, and Gamer Sans. This is known as the 4/20 Massacre, or the Stadium Massacre. Ernesto supplied gang weed with the bombs. This strikes fear into the citizens and establishes GangWeed’s power. One day a gang weed members attacks Evan's house, and Evan, in shock, kills him. Evan quickly relocates. The coolcrew sends in Tyler as a spy into GangWeed™ and has to fight off nearby members until he has enough intel to do a full on attack on GangWeed™ The coolcrew tries to not act suspicious and follow gangweed’s rules, which angers people who are hoping the coolcrew can fight back. Gang Weed makes people obey gamers, forces girls to be with gamers, and abuses and discriminates against Jocks and Chads and refuse criticism or speaking out. Mattwo gets angry and starts speaking out against gangweed’s tyrannical and unfair reign, and gets arrested for speaking out and locked up in federal prison. Matthias finds out when talking with Tyler that gang weed killed Vanessa, and due to his love for vanessa he realizes he has to take down gang weed, and they begrudgingly agree to work together, and give the coolcrew enough information to find a weak point to sneak into the white house Modern Joker makes an announcement, professing his love for Veronica, but she still rejects him This causes the jokers to become incredibly moody and erratic The coolcrew starts their CoolCoup Will, Tyler, and Coulter sneak in as gang weed members to break out Mattwo. Matthias, Evan, Fabian, Kaelana, and Alec attack gang weed head on. The attack team sneaks through white house buses with the help of Matthias and attack the front of the white house. Gamer Sans attacks Fabian and they duel. The coolcrew break through the front entrance, and Classic Joker calls for all gang weed members to rise up and fight back. The attack team fights some gang weed members, and then the 3 jokers show up. Evan fights classic, Alec fights vintage, and Kaelana and Matthias fight modern. Meanwhile, the rescue team is being called to fight with other members of Gang Weed, but they have to save Mattwo so they suspiciously refuse orders. They get into the cell to free Mattwo, but Jerry is there. He knows that’s it’s Will and Coulter, (doesn’t know Tyler) and fights them while Mattwo is tied up During an epic battle, Tyler frees Mattwo and Mattwo joins the fray. Jerry is more powerful due to learning dark magic in the SSCCM and having gamer abilities by joining gang weed, and the rise and grind kid joins to help. Meanwhile the 3 jokers are losing(except for Vintage), so they all reform to become Jacques. Fabian is almost going to kill Gamer Sans but Kaelana tells him to SPARE him. The five battle Jacques in an intense fray. Jerry seems to be too strong, but when Mattwo joined the fight the tables turned. Tyler defeats the rise and grind kid. With teamwork, they defeat Jacques, but he then threatens to blow up everyone in 5 seconds. Matthias heroically sacrifices himself, although seeming neutral. Right before the bomb explodes, Will slashes Jerry into the oval office, and Jerry gets right next to Matthias, who is covering the explosive with his body. The coolcrew runs out and Matthias, Jacques, and Jerry explode. The coolcrew changes the government to democracy, ending the Coolcrew Council idea. The gang weed reign of the government lasted about 2 weeks. Matthias and Jerry survive the explosion, Jacques does not. Alec and Fabian try to experiment on Gamer Sans to try to make him the Sans he once was. The coolcrew gets some of their good rep, but still has a dented image. Category:Sagas